Invader ZIP
by InvaderZIP23
Summary: He he he! I'm baaaaaaaack! I finally have the second chapter!! This one might be a little weird. If this story weren't so important to the plotz of my other storiez, I wouldn't bother. I'm taking so long to finish it. Oh well. Here'z the fic!
1. MONKEYZ AND RELATED STUFF

Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Invader ZIM or any of the characters on the show. The undeserving idiots at Nick do. However, I own Invader ZIP and GIZ because they are my creations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Monkeyz and related stuff  
  
It's a normal day like any other. ZIM is just coming out of the toilet entrance to the lab in the kitchen, sucking on a slushie. He's wearing his wig and contacts. All of the sudden, a robot comes flying out of the living room headed straight for him. "GIR, what do you think you're doing???!!"He exclaimed, dropping the slushie. The UFS (Unidentified Flying SIR) hits him straight in the head and he falls onto the floor, unconscious. The robot lands on its head on the back of the toilet with a soft CLANK. It looks sort of like a girlie version of GIR. Its head and body shape were the same as well. However, it has dark purple eyes and shoulders and the antenna tip is surrounded by a blue eight-petalled flower. The chest compartment is purple and is longer vertically than GIR's. It also has eyelashes.  
  
"SLUSHIE!!" screamed the girl robot, jumping down from the toilet and grabbing it.  
  
"GIZ!!! GIZ YOU IDIOT, WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled a female voice from the living room. "You wrecked our ship and then you also destroyed someone's house!!!" The speaker comes into view. It's a girl Irken with large cerulean blue eyes. She has an eight-petalled flower similar to GIZ's at the base of her left antenna. Her shirt is blue and her utility-pack has 4 pale blue spots. She also has light blue sleeves and her antenna are curly. She glares at the robot, one eye twitching, when she notices the unconscious ZIM sprawled out on the floor. "And you knocked over some creature too!!" she snarled pointing at ZIM who's lying facedown on the floor. ZIP looks irritated and kicks ZIM to see if he's still alive. He flips over and his wig falls off. "It's an Irken!!!" she yelled, shocked. "GIZ!!!! You knocked out one of our own kind!!!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!!" GIZ exclaimed, dropping the slushie and clapping her hands.  
  
"That's bad you moron."  
  
"Oh……."  
  
I dunno why, but I think I'll stop there. I hope you like it. I stink at writing stories introducing new characters. I usually write about them without an introductory story, but then it gets too confusing. My next one will be and is a lot better. C-YA!!! 


	2. I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own ZIM and blah blah blah. I do own GIZ and ZIP though. MAY THOSE PEOPLE AT NICK BE DEVOURED BY WINGED CACTI!!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ahem....on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER 2: I LIKE PIE!!!!!!!  
  
GIZ stared blankly. "Why is it bad?" she asked. ZIP yanked on her right antenna.  
  
"I don't know!" ZIP said, irritated. "It just is!" She bent over and looked at ZIM. "At least he isn't dead."  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"You're right. That's good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"REALLY really??"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
While the two were arguing, ZIM woke up. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT BUSSINESS DO YOU HAVE IN THE BASE OF THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?????!!!!!!!" he demanded. ZIP, who had been about to punch GIZ in the face, set the robot down and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. ZIM did a little eye-twitch thingy.  
  
"Get out. OUT!!!!!!"  
  
ZIP looked confused. "I can't."  
  
"WHY NOT?"  
  
"My ship's totaled." she said, pointing into the living room. ZIM looked and nearly fainted. The front wall was blown out and a smoldering blue Voot cruiser sat in the center of the floor.  
  
"WHY MUST THIS BE??!!!!!" he screeched. GIZ shrugged.  
  
"I dunno......GIMME A HUG!!!" the robot yelled, hugging ZIM tightly.  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU TIN CAN!!!!"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" asked a familiar high-pitched voice voice. GIR walked in through what would have been the door carrying a bag full of tacos. ZIM slapped his hand to his head.  
  
"Today is just not my day," he muttered. It was about to get worse. The two insane SIR's suddenly noticed each other.  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!" they both declared. GIZ ran up to GIR and handed him a mongoose plushie. His eyes got all teary and he started to cry.  
  
"And I thought you forgot that it was arbor day!" the little robot sobbed, hugging GIZ. The two Irkens just stared.  
  
"Oooooooooooookay............." ZIP said, confused.  
  
I warned u that it might be weird. :P I luv weird stuff! Ha ha ha! Chapter 3 should come very soon. Yippee! La la la la la!!!! C-ya later! 


End file.
